Out Of The Blue
by Ariana Black
Summary: In honor of Harry's birthday. Harry begins writing to someone over the summer, and develops a friendship with someone who was around all the time, if he'd only looked.


A/N- And again, I write a fic for Harry's birthday. This takes place after Order of the Phoenix, so if you haven't read it yet, you might not want to read this fic, because it contains major spoilers. Otherwise, its a sweet little fic about Harry, and a friend he never knew he had.

*****************

Neville sat in his room, staring out over the rounds of Longbottom Manor. The setting sun cast a reddish glow across the grass, almost making it look as though it were on fire. Neville sighed quietly. He'd never liked the summer holidays much. They were always very lonely. No one from school ever wrote to him, or invited him to stay. Not that he really had many friends to begin with. Harry and Ron were best friends, so were Dean and Seamus. Neville was the odd man out.

  


As Neville sat silently, thinking, he saw a white dot appear on the horizon. After a few seconds of staring, he realized it was an owl. It was Hedwig! What was she doing there, Neville wondered. He opened the window to let her inside as she neared. She landed expertly on his arm, hooting proudly.

  


"Hi Hedwig..." Neville said, still confused as to why she was there. "I didn't think I'd be seeing you until we got back to Hogwarts."

  


Hedwig hooted in response, holding out one of her legs, on which was tied a letter. Neville untied it carefully, realizing it was from Harry. Odd, he thought, staring at it.

  


"Thanks Hedwig." he said. She hooted, nipped him affectionately, and took off out the open window.

  


Why is Harry writing to me, Neville wondered, sitting down on his bed. Not that I mind, I'm glad somebody from school has finally written to me, but still, its strange. What would he be writing to me about? Only one way to find out, he thought, opening the letter.

  


_Dear Neville,_

  


_I know this probably seems strange, me just writing to you out of the blue. To be honest, I'm not entirely sure why I'm writing either. I guess I just want to apologize, in a way. We've known each other for almost six years, and I've hardly ever spoken to you. It never occurred to me to ask why you lived with your grandmother instead of your parents. In fact, I don't know that I've ever asked anything about you. _

  


_I also wanted to tell you that you did great at the Department of Mysteries. I didn't exactly have a chance to tell you before we left school, but you were amazing. I remember you telling up, before the Triwizard tournament, that your Gran is always telling you to uphold the family honor. Well, if she could have seen how you fought those Death Eaters, she'd never criticize you again. You fought like a true Gryffindor._

  


_Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that, and say I'm sorry for never really talking to you. I guess I'll see you when we get back to Hogwarts in September._

  


_Harry_

  


Neville could hardly believe it. Harry was apologizing for not writing to him...he had said he was amazing against the Death Eaters... The only thing he'd ever been halfway decent at was Herbology. He wondered if Harry knew how much it meant to him, to have the famous Harry Potter say he'd done a good job. Of course, he hardly thought of Harry as famous, having gotten to know him. Harry didn't seem to consider himself famous anyway. But still, no one had ever complimented him on anything other than Herbology, and even then, it was really only Professor Sprout who said so.

  


"Neville?" Gran's voice came from the other side of his bedroom door. She rapped softly. "Are you still awake dear?"

  


"Uh yeah, Gran." Neville replied.

  


"Everything all right?" she asked. "You've been up here all alone for quite a while."

  


"Yeah, Gran, I'm fine." Neville replied, looking at Harry's letter again. The next thing he knew, he was getting out his quill, ink, and a new piece of parchment. "I'm just writing a letter to someone at school."

  


"All right, Neville, just don't stay up too late."

  


"Okay." Neville replied, already starting to write.

********************************************

"Have a nice flight, Hedwig?" Harry asked, seeing her land on the back of his chair. He was sitting on his bed, reading Flying with the Cannons for the hundredth time. Hedwig had left not long after she returned from delivering his letter to Neville, to hunt and have a bit of fun flying.

  


Harry still wasn't really sure why he'd written to Neville. It had just seemed like the right thing to do. He hadn't really spoken to Neville much since the Department of Mysteries battle. Now that he thought about it, Neville had changed quite a bit, just in the last few months. He had a lot more confidence, especially after he'd improved so much in Dumbledore's Army. Harry had hardly ever seen him cast a spell correctly, yet he had done very well there. He never would have expected Neville to volunteer to go to the Department of Mysteries, but he had.

  


He remembered Neville asking him about Sirius, just after he'd fallen through the veil. He still had nightmares about that, watching Sirius fall over and over. If only he could have-

  


Harry's thought was interrupted by an owl landing on his window sill. Harry stared at it. It wasn't one he recognized, and it didn't look like a school owl. It certainly wasn't Errol or Pig. The owl was rather small, with tan feathers speckled with gray. It had a letter attached to its leg too.

  


"Hello there." Harry said, getting up and going over to the owl. His name was clearly printed on the letter.

  


"Where did you come from?" Harry asked, though not expecting an answer. As soon as he had taken the letter off the owl's leg, it turned and flew off into the night. Shrugging, Harry sat down on his bed to read the letter, wondering who it was from. It took him a few moments to recognize that it was Neville's handwriting.

  


_Dear Harry,_

  


_Thank you. I don't think you realize how much your letter meant to me. It wasn't just what you said, though that certainly did mean a lot to me. It was the fact that you actually wrote to me. I know you probably think nothing of it, but no one from school has ever written to me during the holidays. This will most likely sound strange, because you probably love the summer holidays, but I've never cared much for them. They make me feel cut off from everyone, even though no one really notices me there either. Just another reminder of how few people actually remember me. Sorry, I don't mean for this letter to sound like a self-pity fest._

  


_I did want to say that I'm sorry too. I don't know how you knew Sirius Black, or even why you knew him, after everything that happened in third year, but you obviously cared a lot about him, so I'm sorry about what happened to him at the Ministry. I know how it feels to lose someone. I doubt it counts for much, but I understand how you must feel._

  


_I guess that's all I really have to say. Thank you again for writing to me. Maybe I'll see you on the train again this year._

  


_Neville_

************************************************************************

Neville had not expected to get another letter from Harry, but as he was getting up the next morning, he noticed Hedwig sitting on his windowsill. What's she doing back, he wondered. A second later he saw a letter tied to her leg. Neville's stomach jumped. He wasn't sure why he was so happy to be getting another letter. Maybe it was just the fact that, for the first time, someone was talking to him during the summer. He didn't feel so isolated from everything all of a sudden. Grinning, Neville climbed out of bed and undid the letter from Hedwig's leg.

  


"Thanks Hedwig." he said happily. She hooted, sounding quite pleased with herself, and disappeared out the window. Neville started reading the letter immediately, not even bothering to sit down or anything.

  


_Dear Neville,_

  


_I know how you feel about the summer holidays, actually. I can't stand them either. They make me feel completely cut off from everyone too. Sure, Ron and Hermione write to me, but it isn't the same. Its not just being cut off from everyone I hate too. Its who I have to live with. My aunt, uncle, and cousin can't stand me, but they're the only family I have left. The feeling is mutual, actually. But at least its only for a few months out of the year._

  


_As for Sirius Black...you're right. I did care a lot about him. He was the closest thing to a father I've ever had. He was my Godfather, actually, and my dad's best friend. I still keep expecting him to send me a letter any day now, like he always did. Then I have to remind myself that he's really gone. I know it probably sounds strange to hear me talk about him that way, considering the entire wizarding world thinks he's a mass murderer, but he wasn't. _

  


_Anyway, I'm glad my letter meant so much to you. I know I look forward to letter from Ron and Hermione. I never realized no one wrote to you at all during the summer. I thought Dean and Seamus might have at least. I'm glad I wrote to you now. If Ron and Hermione are Prefects again this year (which I'm sure they will be) I'll save you a seat on the Hogwarts Express._

  


_Harry_

  


_P.S. I like your owl. I've never seen a brown and grey one before._

************************************************************************

"Stupid History of Magic essay." Harry grumbled, flipping through the pages of his book. He'd been trying to work on his homework for hours, mostly to take his mind off of things, but he was having trouble concentrating. Ron had written to him earlier. He'd mentioned that Hermione, who had written to him earlier in the week, had already finished all her summer homework. This didn't surprise Harry a bit. If anything, it assured him that at least some things were still the way they had always been.

  


Just as Harry was contemplating ripping his essay apart and using it to line Hedwig's cage, an owl appeared at his window. Harry immediately recognized it as the same one who had delivered Neville's letter a few days ago. He was surprised; he hadn't expected another letter from Neville. Not that he minded. It was kind of nice to be writing to somebody other than Ron and Hermione.

  


"Thanks." he told the owl, taking the letter from it. The owl hooted a rather high pitched hoot, then took off out the window again. Harry watched it fly away for a few seconds before opening the letter it had brought.

  


_Dear Harry,_

  


_Don't feel bad about no one ever writing to me. Its not your fault. Its not like I really talk to anyone at school in the first place. I doubt many people want to be friends with a klutz anyway. Seamus and Dean probably assumed you or Ron wrote to me too._

  


_I have to say though, I'm surprised you don't like summer either. I thought if anyone would dislike it, it would be Hermione, since it takes her away from the school _(Harry couldn't help laughing when he read this)_. I know how you feel though. Much as I love living with Gran, I'd prefer to live with my parents. Not that its really possible, of course, but if I had a wish, it would be for that. Gran's always getting upset at me for forgetting stuff and being clumsy too. I don't think she means to be so harsh, it just comes out that way. Are your aunt and uncle really as bad as you said?_

  


_I didn't realize Sirius Black knew your father. I don't really expect you to tell me, but what do you mean he wasn't a mass murderer? You sound as though you two were really close, so I'm not surprised you probably know something I don't. I'd write more, but Gran's calling me for dinner now, so I'd better go. I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express, most likely. Oh, before I forget, the owl's name is Freckles. She belongs to my Gran, but she doesn't really send letters much anymore, so Freckles is more than happy to take my letters. She likes having something to do._

  


_Neville_

  


Harry blinked quietly, sitting down on his bed. He felt a little bad for Neville now. Most of the teachers were rather hard on him at school, but looking at the letter, Neville seemed to be harder on himself. Harry had never heard anyone call him a klutz, but Neville had just called himself one.

  


Harry re-read the letter. It was odd...Neville wished for exactly the same thing he had always wanted: a life with his parents. Neville didn't like the summer holidays either. He had never noticed how much he and Neville had in common. They had both lost their parents at an early age. They both disliked the summer holidays, because it made them feel cut off from the rest of the magical world. And, though Neville didn't know it, they had both been possible candidates for the Prophesy. It could have easily been Neville, if Voldemort had decided to choose him. We aren't all that different, really, Harry thought to himself.

  


Neville was being sympathetic too, he thought. Even if the whole wizarding world thought Sirius was a murderer, Neville wasn't freaking out about the fact that Harry seemed to know him so well. If anything, he was curious, but not trying to press him for information at the same time. He gave Harry the option of telling him, or not. He wasn't demanding to know what was going on, as Harry had at the beginning of last year, when he'd yelled at pretty much everyone he knew. Neville had been on his side when the Ministry had tried to discredit him as well. And, Harry realized, he was actually very easy to talk to, almost easier than it was to talk to Hermione and Ron. 

  


Harry looked over at his desk, still littered with his unfinished homework. I'll do it later, he decided, getting out a sheet of parchment to write back to Neville.

****************

All through the next day, as Neville worked in the garden of the manor, he kept glancing up at the sky, hoping for a letter from Harry. He was already enjoying this summer far more than any he'd ever had. He'd talked Gran into letting him work in the garden, rather than her ordering the House Elves to maintain it. He'd finally convinced her by saying it would give him extra practice for Herbology. She knew that was pretty much the only subject he was good at, and she wasn't about to keep him from getting even better. Despite the hard work, Neville thought it was a lot of fun. The garden already looked better than it had in years.

  


After a while, Neville was so caught up in his work that he failed to notice Hedwig landing on his rake. She hooted to get his attention, making him jump in surprise.

  


"Hey Hedwig!" he said happily. "Do you have another letter for me?"

  


Hedwig hooted in reply, holding her leg out.

  


"Thanks Hedwig." Neville said eagerly, taking the letter from her. She nipped his finger lightly, then flew away as he sat down to read.

  


_Dear Neville,_

  


_I know **exactly** how that feels! I'd much prefer to live with my parents, or Sirius, but neither of those is really possible, huh? And yes, my aunt and uncle really are that bad. Aunt Petunia was my mum's sister, and she despises magic. All three of them treat me like I'm some hardened criminal who's about two seconds away from turning them all into bats or something. They tell everyone around here that I go to St. Brutus' School for Incurably Criminal Boys. They're as glad as I am when I go back to Hogwarts each year. The only reason I still live with them is because I'm safe from Voldemort when I'm with my aunt, according to Dumbledore._

  


_About Sirius Black...He was framed. Don't think I'm insane or anything, it's the truth. Ron, Hermione, and I found out in third year. We cornered him in the Shrieking Shack (long story) and he told us he'd been framed by a man named Peter Pettigrew. Everyone thought Sirius was the Secret Keeper for my parents, but they'd secretly switched to Peter instead, hoping to throw Voldemort off. But when Voldemort killed them, Sirius went after Peter, and tried to kill him. But Peter blew up the street and faked his death. We know Peter's still alive too (even longer story), but...it doesn't really matter now anyway. What good would it do to prove Sirius was innocent? He won't know the difference._

  


_Well, I think I'd better end this letter before it gets even more depressing than it already is. I'll keep an eye out for you at Platform 9 ¾ ._

  


_Harry_

  


Neville was stunned. Ever since Harry had said that Sirius Black wasn't a murderer, he had been trying to work out exactly what he meant. He hadn't really expected Harry to tell him, since they weren't exactly close friends, so he had tried working it out for himself. He'd come up with a few theories, each as unlikely as the next. He certainly had not expected anything like what Harry had just told him.

  


It makes sense, he thought. And Harry isn't a liar. Neville looked at the half finished gardening. I'll finish tomorrow, he thought, hurrying into the manor. He had to write back to Harry right away.

*****************************************

_Dear Harry,_

  


_I don't know how you stand living with your aunt and uncle, if they're that bad. I don't think I'd be able to stand it. Too bad you can't get any of Fred and George's prank supplies, you could have fun with that, and you wouldn't get expelled, because you aren't using your wand for it._

  


_I believe you about Sirius Black. You probably didn't expect me to believe you so easily, but I do. For two reason actually. One, I've never known you to lie, especially not when it comes to You-Know-Who. You've been telling everyone all year that he was back, but no one believed you, even though you were telling the truth._

  


_The second reason is a bit more complicated. You know my parents are in St. Mungo's, because of the Cruciatus Curse. See, the thing is...I was there when they were tortured. I didn't actually see it, I was in my room, but the attack happened just outside my room. My parents had just put me to bed. I couldn't see them, but I could hear the Death Eaters. I heard them demanding for my father to tell them where their Master was, but he didn't know, and they wouldn't believe him. But I also heard one of them say something else. He said "we wouldn't have to be doing this is Pettigrew hadn't sent him to his downfall." I never really knew what he meant, especially since I was always told Pettigrew had died a hero. Your story fits with what I heard, though, so I believe you._

  


_I know you don't think proving Sirius innocent now would do much good, but it would. Sirius might not know it, though I do believe the dead still watch over us. If nothing else, Pettigrew needs to be punished for what he did. Not only for framing Sirius, but for betraying your parents. He can't just get away with that. He needs to pay for everything he's done, and Sirius won't be remembered as a murderer, but as a hero and a loyal friend._

  


_As for the train ride next year, Gran usually takes us there about half an hour before it leaves, just to make sure we won't be late. I don't know what time your Aunt and Uncle may drop you off, so if I don't see you right away, I'll keep an eye out for you._

  


_Neville_

  


Harry read, then re-read Neville's letter. It still surprised him. Neville had heard his parents being tortured. Harry had known that his parents were in St. Mungo's because of the Cruciatus Curse, but it had never occurred to him that Neville could have heard it happening when they'd been attacked. No wonder he had always seemed so quiet and withdrawn. It was horrible, to hear something like that at such a young age. It was awful! It was...

  


Just like Harry's visions when a Dementor came near him. He could hear his parents' last moments, just as Neville had heard his parents' last moments of sanity. Both his and Neville's parents had fought and escaped Voldemort more than once. And, both his and Neville's parents had paid dearly to protect their sons. Harry suddenly felt tears sting his eyes, though he couldn't explain why. Thinking of his parents made him think of Sirius again.

  


Thankfully, at that moment, Pigwideon arrived with a letter from Ron. It was just the distraction Harry needed. Harry read the letter quickly, and couldn't help grinning. Mrs. Weasley had just gotten the ok from Professor Dumbledore for Harry to spend the rest of the summer with them. They'd be coming for him the day before his birthday, so he only had a week left to be stuck with the Dursleys. His summer was definitely improving now. 

  


Harry glanced over at his clock. It was getting late by now. He hadn't realized just how tired he was, until he'd seen what time it was. Deciding he'd reply to Ron and Neville in the morning, Harry changed quickly, placed the letter and his glasses on his bedside table, and fell into a deep sleep.

_****************************_

Harry's reply arrived at Longbottom Manor late in the day two days later. Neville took it eagerly from Hedwig, making sure to give her an owl treat before she flew off. Hedwig seemed to really like him. Of course, they'd seen each other much more often lately. 

  


As Neville rushed off to his room to read the letter, Gran couldn't help noticing how much happier he seemed lately. He rarely seemed to enjoy the summer holidays, but this year, he was smiling much more. He didn't seem nearly as downtrodden and withdrawn as he normally did. She wondered whether this was because he'd started working in the garden. No...Though it was obvious how much he enjoyed the work, she'd seen the improvement in him before that. Perhaps it had something to do with what he'd gone through at the Department of Mysteries... Or it could possibly be whoever he had been writing back and forth to all summer. Neville had asked to borrow Freckles several times, something he had never done before. Whatever the reason, he seemed much more lighthearted, and she couldn't have been happier for her grandson.

  


Neville sat down on his bed, not even bothering to shut the door behind him. He was already reading Harry's letter, unaware of his grandmother's musings downstairs. Though he hadn't realized just how much his demeanor had changed over the last few weeks, he did know that this was already his favorite summer. He was getting to work in the garden, one of his favorite places in the world, and next year, he would be taking classes to do something he really wanted to do. Not only that, he had a friend now. He didn't know if Harry considered him one, but Neville did. For the first time, he had someone to talk to over the summer break.

  


_Dear Neville,_

  


_Thankfully, my Aunt and Uncle won't be dropping me off. Ron just wrote to me and said that I'm going to be allowed to spend the rest of the summer with him, so the next letter I write will be from his house._

  


_Thank you for believing me, Neville. After what happened last year, you don't know how much it means to me to have people believe me when I tell the truth. I really am sorry about what happened to your parents. That must have been a horrible thing for you to see, and hear. I just wish more people would have thought like you. If they had, maybe we could have prevented that whole battle at the Department of Mysteries..._

  


_You know, our letters seem to have been taking a very dark turn, why don't we try talking about something happier? What classes did you decide to take for your NEWTs levels? I'm going to study to be an Auror, even though it sounds really hard. McGonagall told me she'd help me though. It was actually pretty good, she was telling off Umbridge in the process. That woman was easily the worst teacher we've had, and I'm including Snape in that assessment. What kind of teacher forbids us from using magic at a school for Witchcraft and Wizardry? Even Lockhart was more competent than her. Who do you think we'll get for Defense this year? So far, we've had two of Voldemort's servants, a werewolf, and two raving lunatics. I think we're about due for another Dark Creature, don't you?_

  


_Anyway, I'd better go. I can hear Aunt Petunia screaming about something, and if I know Uncle Vernon, he's going to try to find a reason to blame me for it. I'm starting to think I should have let Fred and George teach me to pick locks the Muggle way, I could sneak out of the house before Uncle Vernon has a fit._

  


_Harry_

  


Neville couldn't help grinning a bit. Harry'd had a worse time with Lockhart than any of them. Neville remembered how often he'd been called up to act out scenes from Lockhart's books, almost always against his will. But then, at that age, none of them had really even thought to question authority and refuse to go up. Neville certainly hadn't. Harry's summary of their past teachers made him laugh too. It was very accurate in his opinion.

*******************************************

_Dear Harry,_

  


_Well, so far, I'm going to do something in Herbology. Big surprise, I know. But I was actually thinking of becoming a Herbology professor. It'll take a little work for me, getting used to talk in front of people, but Professor Sprout thinks I'd be good at it. I'm already rather good at Herbology. My classes just might be a problem._

  


_According to Professor McGonagall, I need to take Herbology, of course, but also Charms and Potions, neither of which I'm very good at. They come in handy with the plants though, using growth charms, and certain potions to make them grow better. Some make pretty good pesticides too. I didn't do too bad on my Potions OWL, and McGonagall said that if I didn't get Snape's required minimum, that she'd help me as best she could, either by talking to him, or teaching me herself after class. I squeaked by on the Charms OWL, so I should get into that class too. I'm taking Defense Against the Dark Arts and Care of Magical Creatures too. Dark Arts just seems more useful lately, and Magical Creatures could come in handy, as far as garden pests go._

  


_I agree with you about Umbridge too. That woman had severe problems. Maybe Dumbledore will get us a vampire next year. That might not be so bad. After all, we've had worse! If worse comes to worse, we could always start up Dumbledore's Army again, you did a great job at it._

  


_Good luck surviving your Aunt and Uncle. Only about a month more of vacation! Oh, and in case I don't get to write to you again before the end of the month, Happy Birthday._

  


_Neville_

  


Harry sat down at his desk chair, reading Neville's newest letter. It had arrived just minutes after he'd finished reading a letter Ron had sent him. Apparently, Mrs. Weasley had decided Harry needed to have a birthday party, after finding out he'd never had one. She had already invited Hermione, as well as a few people from the Order of the Phoenix, including Professor Lupin. Ginny was thinking about trying to get Dean and Seamus to come too. It sounded like it was going to be a lot of fun, in Harry's opinion.

  


Then, he had read Neville's letter. They'd only bee writing back and forth for a few weeks, but Harry was already considering him a close friend. He hadn't realized just how much alike they were, until they'd started writing. Now, Harry was wondering how in the world he could have missed it.

  


The line wishing him a happy birthday caught his attention for some reason. A second later, his conversation with Dumbledore drifted back into his head. It could have been either him or Neville. Both of them had been born at the end of July. That meant that Neville's birthday was almost here too. Harry glanced at Ron's letter again. It only took him a second to decide what to do.

**********************************

_Dear Neville,_

  


_I just got a letter from Ron. Apparently, Mrs. Weasley wants to throw me a birthday party when I get to The Burrow, because she found out I'd never had one before. Ron says that almost all his brothers are going to be there (Percy and Bill couldn't get time off), and Ginny is thinking of inviting Dean and Seamus. Anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to come too. Your birthday is pretty close to mine, isn't it? Maybe I can talk Mrs. Weasley in to making it a joint birthday party, for both of us. If you want to come that is. You don't have to if you don't want to. If you can, let me know as soon as possible. I know its kind of short notice, but I only found out about it today. Let me know if you can, I'd really like for you to come!_

  


_Harry_

  


Neville couldn't believe it when he read Harry's letter. He had to reread it several times, just to make sure he'd read it right. Harry was inviting him to a party. He even offered to try to make it a joint party, for both of them. How did he know when his birthday was, Neville wondered. It was only the day before Harry's, but Neville couldn't remember every telling him when his birthday was, mostly because no one had ever asked. Harry seemed eager for him to come, though. Neville didn't even need to pause to think about his answer.

  


"Gran!" he called, running out of his bedroom. "Gran, I need to ask you something!"

**************************

"You sure about this, Harry?" Ron asked as they waited in the living room of the Burrow. "I mean, you know I have nothing against Neville. It just seems a bit strange of you to have invited him here. We've never exactly been the closest friends with him."

  


"I know, but I've been writing to him over the summer." Harry replied. "He's actually really fun to talk to."

  


"Why did you start writing to him?" Hermione asked curiously. Harry shrugged.

  


"I don't know, honestly. It just seemed like something I should do. He changed so much this year, and you have to admit, he did a great job at the Department of Mysteries." Harry replied. 

  


"Not to mention the fact he almost went off on Malfoy." Ron said, grinning. "After that comment about St. Mungo's."

  


"I never realized his parents were there." Hermione said quietly. "Poor Neville."

  


"None of ever thought to ask, did we?" Harry pointed out. "Why it was his grandmother he lived with, I mean. You have to admit, we've never really paid that much attention to him."

  


"You and Mum need to get together, Harry. You're both great at giving guilt trips." Ron joked. Harry laughed and rolled his eyes.

  


Just then, emerald green flames burst into the fireplace. A second later, Neville appeared, trying to keep his balance and coughing from the soot. He stepped out, looking rather nervously around the room.

  


"Hey Neville." Harry grinned.

  


"H-hi Harry." Neville coughed. More soot fell from his clothes as he did. "Hi Ron, Hermione."

  


"Hi." Ron replied. "Sorry about the fireplace. Mum keeps trying to get one of us to clean it, but hasn't managed to succeed yet."

  


"Its all right. One of the hazards of Floo travel." Neville grinned.

  


"I'll say. Its better than Portkeys though. Those make me sick to my stomach." Harry said. "Everyone's in the backyard already."

  


"I'm not late, am I?" Neville asked.

  


"Not at all. We weren't about to start the party without you though." Harry grinned.

  


"Yeah, we can't start when one of the guests of honor hasn't shown up yet." Ron added. Neville flushed slightly, but was grateful all the same.

  


"Come on, boys." Hermione said, leading the way. "Before Fred and George hex the cake or something."

  


"They wouldn't dare, not with Mum out there." Ron laughed.

  


Neville followed the three out into the backyard of the Weasley home, looking around as he did. He couldn't help noticing how warm and cheerful the house seemed, even with its cluttered appearance. It certainly felt more inviting than his home, with its stone walls and dim lighting. It always felt empty, with just him, Gran, and the House Elves. The Burrow felt more like a real home.

  


Neville blinked in surprise when they stepped into the backyard. Almost all of Ron's family was there, as well as Dean and Seamus. Several people that he didn't recognize were there too, though he did see Professor Lupin, talking to a woman with bright blue hair. But what surprised him the most was the banner above the table.

  


_Happy Birthday Harry and Neville_

  


"I think he likes it." Fred grinned from nearby, noticing Neville's stunned expression.

  


"It was my idea." Harry said. He had wanted to include Neville's birthday in the party, and what better way to do it than make a sign that made it obvious just who the party was for.

  


"You didn't have to do that." Neville said. He couldn't help feeling slightly touched, however. People rarely tried to include him in anything, but Harry had insisted on making his birthday a part of the party. Even Ron and Hermione were making him feel even more welcome than usual.

  


"I know, but I wanted to." Harry said.

*******************************

A few hours later, after everyone had had their fill of cake, punch, presents, and pranks (courtesy of Fred and George), Neville found Harry sitting by himself under one of the trees in the yard, watching the sun setting over the horizon. He turned when he heard someone moving nearby.

  


"Oh, hey Neville." he smiled. "What's up?"

  


"Nothing much." Neville shrugged. "I...I just wanted to thank you."

  


"Thank me?" Harry asked blankly.

  


"For doing all this." Neville said, motioning to the remnants of the party. "For inviting me to come, and making me feel included. And for writing to me in the first place. This...this has been the best summer I've ever had."

  


"Me too." Harry replied. Even in light of what had happened at the end of the school year, this really was the best summer he'd ever had. "I'm glad you came too. It wouldn't have been as much fun without you."

  


"I...I also wanted to give you this." Neville said, holding out the package he had been carrying. "For your birthday."

  


"Oh...but I didn't get you anything." Harry said, mentally berating himself now. In helping plan the party, and all the other things he'd been doing, he'd completely forgotten to get something for Neville.

  


"Don't worry about it. This party was enough for me." Neville said honestly. "Nobody's ever invited me anywhere during the summer. And you acted like you liked me."

  


"I wasn't acting, Neville." Harry interrupted. "You're a really great friend. I'm just sorry I never noticed it sooner."

  


"Thanks." Neville said, looking slightly embarrassed now. "But I'm glad you're my friend now."

  


"Me too." Harry said. Neville grinned, then laughed slightly, noticing Harry was still holding the unopened package.

  


"Are you going to open that or what?" he laughed.

  


"Actually, I rather like it this way, but if you insist." Harry joked.

  


Being careful not to drop it, Harry tore the simple wrapping paper to find a picture frame. It wasn't very elaborate, but it had a simple elegance to it. Harry's eyes widened slightly, however, when he flipped it over to see the picture it held.

  


The picture was of two women, sitting on a couch together. One had wispy light brown hair, and a round face that looked very much like Neville's. In her arms was a newborn baby, waving his arms as he cried soundlessly in the moving picture. Next to her was a woman with dark red hair and emerald green eyes. She too was holding a baby, with green eyes identical to her own. Sitting at the edges of the couch were two men. The man sitting next to the woman with wispy hair had eyes almost the same color as Neville's. He tickled the baby in the woman's arms. Sitting next to the red haired woman was a man with messy black hair, and hazel eyes. He kissed her gently on the cheek and looked down at the baby in her arms, holding his tiny hand carefully. Harry felt tears sting his eyes when he realized it. These were his and Neville's parents, holding their newborn sons. His throat tightened as he looked at Neville.

  


"I found it in a photo album of my parents." Neville explained uneasily. He wasn't sure if Harry's reaction was good or bad. "I hadn't looked at it for years, I'd forgotten about the picture completely. But I didn't think you had many pictures of your parents...I didn't know what else to get you...so I asked Gran to make a copy of the picture, and got a frame...do you like it?"

  


"I love it." Harry said honestly. "Its one of the best birthday presents I've ever gotten, Neville. Honest. I have some pictures of my parents, but none of me as a baby. Thank you."

  


Neville was about to reply, but Ron's voice broke across the yard.

  


"Oi! Harry, Neville!" he called. "We're all heading inside, you coming?"

  


"Yeah, we're coming" Harry called back.

  


"Okay." Ron called, starting towards the house. He was almost there when he seemed to remember something, and called over to them again. "Hey Neville, want to stay the night?"

  


"Me? You mean it?" Neville asked, surprised.

  


"Sure! Mum already said its okay, and Dean and Seamus are staying too."

  


"I don't know..." Neville said, not sure if Gran would let him.

  


"Come on, Nev, it won't be any fun without you." Ron said honestly. "It'll be just like in the dorms, only much more crowded and cramped. We're all going to cram into my room. We can try to gang up on Fred and George."

  


"All right, I'll ask Gran." Neville said, grinning.

  


"Thanks for coming Neville." Harry said as they headed for the house. "I mean it."

  


"Thanks for inviting me." Neville replied. 

  


"Happy birthday, Neville." Harry grinned.

  


"Happy birthday Harry." Neville grinned back.

  


Yeah, Harry thought, looking at the picture Neville had given him once again, it really _is_ a happy birthday.


End file.
